


Thunder Storm

by casstayinmyass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Car Accidents, Caring Dean, Clothed Sex, Crazy Castiel, Cuteness overload, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, M/M, Pie, Probably for the best, Protective Dean, Rutting, Sam is Out, Scared Castiel, Smut, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crazy!Cas is scared of the thunder storm, and Dean finds a way to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Storm

***Crash!***

Cas looked up from the board game he and Dean were playing. Sam was out, and they were playing Clue, which was somewhat ironic considering the fierce lighting and thunder storm going on outside their shared suburban home.

Four years ago, Cas had moved in with Dean and his brother Sam. They had all figured that shared residence was an effective way of saving money, and they were all close anyway.

They had had a great time together- Cas and Dean had grown even closer living together- closer friends, that is. Or so Dean told himself.

But all their hidden feelings and periodic blushing fests had been put on hold a few months ago, when Cas had gotten in a car accident.

He had been out on a sunny day, grocery shopping in the late afternoon, and on his way home, someone hadn’t been paying attention at an intersection just blocks away from their place, and had hit Cas from the driver’s side.

When Dean and Sam had heard, they had been sick with worry, and had rushed to the hospital where they had taken Cas.

His body was generally fine, the airbag had thankfully broken any impact he would have had in the accident- but he had suffered some head trauma from being thrown back against the seat. At the time, Dean couldn’t eat nor sleep until he heard the full diagnosis from the doctor, which came about 24 hours later.

Cas had lost some of his grip on reality. It was expected that he would slip momentarily sometimes into fantastical rants or completely unrelated topics. He was still the same Cas, just… different.

The doctor said it wasn’t permanent. His brain just had to work through some of the trauma, and due to the parts of the cerebral area that were affected, cases like these were usually able to correct themselves eventually.

Dean had been relieved, but once they got Cas home, it took some adjusting for the two brothers to deal with their friend. They would be talking one moment about what happened on Game of Thrones last night, perfectly normally, then as if a switch had gone off, Cas would cite the importance of hermit crabs in the western ecosystem.

Don’t get him wrong… Dean found this endearing. As said, it took some getting used to, but Cas just had to get through this, which he would with the tolerance and support of his loved ones.  _Loved ones_ …

***CRASH***

“Dean?” Cas asked nervously, biting his lip. Dean looked up from where his brow was furrowed in concentration. He was contemplating whether he should make an accusation or leave his Colonel Mustard in the dining room for now, all the while finishing off the last of the leftover cherry pie he had been eating.

“Hm? What is it, Cas?” he asked, swallowing a mouthful.

“Dean, the lightning seems awfully close… I mean, I recognize that it’s nothing but atmospheric discharge reaching the ground and the resulting sounds occurring, but…”

Dean watched Cas as he flinched at the next crack of thunder. He just looked so innocent, so cute, and so utterly scared. He put his playing piece down.

“Come'ere, okay?” Cas looked at him for a moment, then scooted closer. Dean sucked in a breath, thinking about what he was about to do. Then he just did it.

He wrapped strong arms around Cas’ lithe frame, drawing him closer to him so that Cas’ back was pressed against Dean’s chest. Cas didn’t resist at all, practically melting into Dean’s embrace. “Hey,” he whispered, “No need to be scared. Am I going to have to give you the Poltergeist talk about counting the lightning?”

Cas looked up at Dean through a squinty frown, and Dean smirked. “Four years you’ve been living with us, and we still haven’t watched Poltergiest? Damn. We’ve gotta change that.”

“Just… not tonight,” Cas said nervously, and Dean shook his head.

“No, ‘course not.”

He let his legs slide out around Cas, and hugged his arms tighter around him as well. “Well, lightning storms can be pretty cool, Cas,” he said.

“How?” Cas asked.

“When there’s lightning, there’s usually rain. And you know what rain does, don’t you?” Cas looked at Dean through big blue eyes, wanting him to continue. “Well, it, uh, it waters the plants and stuff that grow around here that you love so much.”

Cas’ eyes lit up in a way that made Dean’s heart ache. The littlest thing made him happy now.

“Does the rain fertilize the flowers in the garden too, Dean?”

“I’d imagine so.”

“That means the bees will have pollen to collect,” Cas smiled in satisfaction. Dean couldn’t help but take on Cas’ contagious smile.

“Yeah… so you see? Thunder storms aren’t all bad.”

Cas full on grinned, looking up at Dean, until a particularly loud boom of thunder shook the windows a little. Cas pressed himself closer to Dean, and Dean’s initial plan of a safe, tame hug slowly started to dissipate. He swallowed uncomfortably, his arms starting to stiffen. Cas was so  _close_  now, and Dean could feel his breath against his chest. It made him feel tighter in areas that were not opportune at this moment.

He licked over his lips, and tried to relax again, but his heart was pounding, and he just knew Cas could feel it. “Your heartbeat… it reminds me of a song I heard the other day,” Cas mumbled incoherently, and Dean smiled, tracing a thumb along his jaw at his friend’s idle observation.

 _What the hell,_  he thought, there was no use fighting it. Cas brought him nothing but happiness, so why should he resist the feelings he had for him? That car accident served to prove life was too short, and even more delicate. Any day could be the last, so no more repression.

“Cas?” Dean muttered softly, and Cas looked up, shaking a little and holding onto Dean’s shirt hem.

“Yes, Dean?” Dean took a deep breath, and put his forehead against the other’s.

“You’ve got nothing to be scared of… 'cause I’m here, and I won’t ever let anything happen to you.” Then he ghosted his lips over Cas’, pressing slowly but surely as seconds ticked by. A surprised whimper slowly turned into a noise of delight, and Cas reached up to Dean’s neck.

When their lips finally broke apart, they connected again seconds after, unable to stay off each other. Dean’s eyebrows went together, an overwhelming rush of emotion catching him at how gratifying it was to finally let go and just love Cas back.

They continued to kiss, Cas even going so far to lick over Dean’s lips and nudge his tongue inside. The kiss progressed to making out, which progressed to Cas falling on top of Dean as Dean laid back on the floor. Their board game was scattered by their mess of legs, and Dean didn’t care in the slightest.

His hands travelled Cas’ back under his T-shirt, which was still shaking, but not for the same reason any more. Dean kept his knees up and bent, so that Cas could comfortably sit on his lap.

Cas shifted on top of him to give Dean better access to his neck. He lifted his chin so Dean could suckle around his Adam’s Apple, up along the curve of his neck, and Cas sighed through his nose. “You okay?” Dean asked gently, eyes searching Cas’ for validation. Cas nodded with a serene smile, and Dean’s hand cautiously, hesitantly travelled down south to cup Cas through his pajama pants.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, his eyes rolling back a little as he gripped him for support.

“Are you okay, is it okay?” Dean asked anxiously, and Cas nodded, moving Dean’s stalled hand back to where it was before.

“Yes… do that again.”

Dean nodded, and slowly but surely, started to rub careful ministrations around Cas’ now-noticeable erection.

“Is this… is this what sexual attraction feels like?” Cas asked. Dean looked at him kind of funny.

“Don’t you know? I mean, don’t you, ya know, get those times when you… do it yourself?” Cas blushed deeply.

“I… I always ignored these kinds of feelings. I never understood them… My mother used to say these feelings were unnatural, unholy, when I was young. I thought they were side effects of my love for you. I just didn’t know what to do with them.”

Dean smiled. “It is love, Cas. Just… a different kind of love. I love you. A lot,” he whispered.

“I know,” Cas replied, looking down, “I’ve known that. I just wanted to make sure you were comfortable with saying it first.”

Another crash of thunder went off, and Cas’ eyes flitted nervously, sending him off a little.

“I-I wonder if, if the animals are alright…” he suddenly said, looking around, “Are the animals that live in the wild scared, Dean? They must be frightened of the loud noises…they… they…”

“Cas,” Dean’s soft, hushing tone brought Cas back to reality, “It’s alright. The animals are okay. Just like you are. Right?”

Cas looked at Dean worriedly. “Right?” Dean repeated, squeezing his hand, and the panic melted away from Cas’ face, finding his grip on reality again.

“Right,” he said, nodding with a smile. Dean nodded back, and Cas shifted uncomfortably on Dean’s lap, making a face.

“Dean… I have… I feel… um…”

“I know… let me take care of you, baby.” Cas quietly watched as Dean applied more pressure to where his hand had been on his crotch, and Cas let a moan slip, Dean rubbing circles again.

“Dean… Dean…” he panted, all the while Dean gently rolling his hips up against Cas.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, closing his eyes as he continued to roll his hips rhythmically. They were so close, together, intimate space between them. “Dean,” Cas groaned, and Dean lost all previous resolve, bumping his hips up a little harder. Cas gasped, and his eyes widened.

“I… I don’t know what’s g-going on…”

“Let it happen, Cas, just let it… oh- hold on baby, oh, god, shit-”

Dean’s hand pushed hard on Cas, and Dean rolled upward, thrusting up a few times as he let out a soft moan. Cas could feel the wet material of Dean’s pajama pants, and watching Dean come apart like that underneath him, thinking of him, watching him, gave his body a soaring, indescribable feeling.

“Dean… Dean!” Cas hissed, and he came too, in what could only be described as heaven, Dean massaging him just the right way as he rode out the blissful sensation.

Soon, they both came down from the after effects, and Dean sat up again, taking Cas close to him and kissing his forehead. “You’ll always be safe, as long as you’ve got me,” he murmured, and Cas leaned back, panting and staring deep into Dean’s green eyes.

“I love you more than bees, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled. “I love you more than pie, Castiel Novak.”


End file.
